A silent love
by Blondiegurl2004
Summary: Hector has died. A woman who once knew him remembers.


A floral crown tightly held dark auburn curls back. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and a fire gleamed near her. She sat there motionless; some would say she had died for a moment. "Queen Kacia?" asked a servant girl; Kacia stared at nothing with tears welling up in her ocean blue eyes. The servant girl left her alone and Kacia sobbed silently. The servants thought maybe she was crying for her husband, Pello, who was fighting a war against the Trojans. Why did he die? She thought to herself. Her pale pink lips moved thinking out loud and there was uproar from the servants. "Our King is dead?" they shouted to her. She stayed silent which made them assume the worst. She remembered his touch, remembered how he'd wept in front of her as she said goodbye to him. "We will be together in our next life," he told her in a shaky voice. Kacia recalled the day that they met.  
  
It had been by chance. She had been riding her horse, Chamomile, when an arrow barely missed her. She had a dark green silky robe on and a hood covering her face. Jumping from being frightened she looked around. It was on the beachside near the cool water, she had been riding as her father negotiated with King Priam. Looking up, she saw a man in his twenties riding towards her. With a lifeless expression she watched as Chamomile toppled over from the arrow and she stared at the man, "You killed my horse". The man, Hector, looked at this pretty young girl with his mouth agape, both from her beauty and from killing her companion. Hector looked at her, "Well...Uh.... I'm sorry that I killed your horse, she was a...-" "He" she said to him coldly, "Chamomile was a he and you murdered him" "I did not!" the Prince stubbornly argued back, "Yes you did, you came over to reclaim your arrow...!" she said to him not liking him at all. Two voices were heard laughing and she saw her father with another man walking towards them. She ran over, "Father, this man murdered Chamomile!" she said in an exasperated voice. "Hector?" said the other man, Priam. Kacia, who was not ignorant about the Trojan royalty released that Chamomiles slayer was the Prince of Troy. Her father said to her, "Kacia, this is Prince Hector, you two are to marry..." Kacia almost fell over, marry? Betray Chamomile and marry his killer? "I will never marry him!" screamed Kacia and she looked around for the ship that had carried them here. It was being tied up.  
  
Kacia sat on her throne again. When she had screamed that she would never marry Hector, she had been right. She never got to marry Hector.  
  
Kacia and her father, Vitalis, stayed in Troy for a few days. She met Briseis and the two became fast friends. Briseis taught Kacia how to pray to Apollo. Kacia learned to love Apollo and even after leaving Troy, she would pray to him in the temple that Pello built for her after the wedding. Kacia also began to fall in love with Hector. Vitalis and Priam would make the two sit together and talk for an hour each day. At first, they hadn't said much or when they did, they argued. Hector had been raised to not have the woman speak as much, but Kacia believed in equality, so, she would speak whenever she wanted to. It was that night when they were arguing about war.  
  
"War is good, you need it to solve problems" Hector said in a bighead voice.  
  
"War can be solved in different ways other than fighting. It is bloody and despicable. It is inhumane." She said to him.  
  
"What do you know? You are just a Princess." He said to her in an annoyed voice.  
  
"What do I know? That you are a murderer. You kill men, women, children and horses. You have no pity for what you do, and you most likely do sleep at night." She said to him. "You are a monster, and I'd rather die a thousand times than ever produce monsters or share my life with you."  
  
He stared at her stunned. He knew that she loved to speak, but he had never thought that she'd stand up to him. She got up to leave but he grabbed her hand, she pulled away.  
  
"What?" she said to him, "If you think that I will ev-" he interrupted her with a kiss.  
  
She looked at him and began to kiss him back.  
  
That night, Kacia and Hector made love in more ways than one...  
  
The next morning, a servant girl burst into Kacia's bedroom. "My lady! You have declared war on us!" she said to her. Kacia grabbed a silk robe and covered her body; Hector was asleep. The servant girl gasped seeing him. Hector opened his eyes at her and realized what had happened. Vitalis and his men walked into her bedroom and saw Hector with her. His men had arrows pointed into Hectors neck but Kacia screamed, "NO!". "Fine, get dressed. We are going home!" boomed her angry father, Priam walked in and saw his enemy, "Get out of our home you bastard and take your whore of a daughter" Kacia grabbed Hector, "I'm going to marry him!" she yelled at Priam and Vitalis. "Only if you want to marry a corpse," said her father who laughed cruelly.  
  
"Kacia, if you leave now, we will not harm Hector...yet..." her father said to her. Kacia was pulled out of Priam's palace with Hector trailing behind her with bed sheets wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her arm, "Be brave! Stay!" he said to her. She walked over to him, her arm trembling. She put a finger to his lips and gave him a soft kiss, he pulled away and stared at her, "We will be together in our next life," he told her in a shaky voice. "Hector, think of me, when you stand on your wedding day staring at another woman's face about to declare your love for her. Think of me when your first child is born! Think of me when you go to battle and win! Think of me when you reach the end and you are dying! Think of me forever!" she yelled to him as her father dragged her onto the ship.  
  
You know what? He did.  
  
Years later, after the Trojan War, Queen Kacia sat at her throne. Her husband, Pello, had died in the war and he had left her with one son. A son with curly dark hair and dark eyes, whose name was Hector. It was all she had left of Hector, he had left her with his unborn child when she left Troy those years ago. But, she cherished her son more than anything in this world. 


End file.
